Various aircraft prevent ice from forming on or in wings and engine surfaces by diverting bleed air from the engines to the wings and the engine surfaces. Bleed air is extracted from a core of the engine and diverted to the wings and engine surfaces. In particular, air from the engine core is heated by compression. The engine core compresses the air until the air reaches a suitable temperature to be used to prevent ice formation. As such, the engine core uses energy to compress and therefore heat the air. Because a portion of the energy expended by engine core is for purposes of preventing ice formation (such as through diverting bleed air at elevated temperatures to portion of the aircraft), the efficiency of the engine core is reduced. That is, a portion of the energy generated by the engine core is used for ice prevention, instead of propulsion.
Further, as aircraft continue to be developed, wing length is increasing, while engine size is decreasing. However, smaller engines may not be well-suited to generate sufficient airflow to efficiently prevent ice formation on the longer wings, for example.